VDS
by Shaylla's
Summary: Les moldus ont une vie de merde, les sorciers aussi... Recueil d'OS sans prétention, parution totalement aléatoire, n'hésitez pas à donner vos idées!
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou mes petits loups! Oui, je sais vous attendez le chapitre de JDM mais je vais bientôt poster une annonce pour tout mettre au clair (réécriture tout ça) et en attendant, je vous poste ce petit truc qui trainait dans mes notes, j'espère développer le concept et en poster quand me viendra l'inspiration mais c'est une parenthèse sympa qui me permet de décompresser un peu.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je suis un sorcier assez actif au lit, malheureusement, je ne suis pas encore majeur et c'est dans ma chambre que je ramène mes conquêtes. C'est ce qui m'a conduit à maitriser à la perfection le sortilège d'assourdissement (Merci Flitwick). Ce soir comme beaucoup d'autre soir, je ramène une jeune femme chez moi, je lance le fameux sortilège et nous commençons nos petites affaires. Vous voulez savoir le problème du sortilège d'assourdissement? Ils empêche les autres d'entendre, mais pas d'entrer. C'est ce qu'a découvert ma petite soeur lorsqu'elle est entrée alors que nous atteignions l'extase. Elle est traumatisée à vie, je suis privé de sortie et la seule chose qui empêche ma mère de me castrer c'est son désir d'avoir un jour des petits enfants. VDS

* * *

 **N'hésiter pas à me donner des avis et des idées pour d'autre VDS mes amours et à bientôt ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouvelle VDS! L'idée m'est venu d'un coup alors je me suis empressée de l'écrire pour ne pas l'oublier (toi même auteur tu sais, les idées de dingue qui te passe par la tête en journée et que tu ne peux pas coucher sur le papier, ces idées, inexorablement, finissent oubliées…)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai acheté une cape d'invisibilité à prix cassé sur l'allée des embrumes, étant une adoratrice des habits magiques, je l'enfile fièrement et sort de ma maison, me pavanant sur le chemin de traverse, ravis de voir que tout le monde me dévisage, évidemment ils ne voient que ma tête. J'ai mis deux heures à me rendre compte que si elle était bradée, c'était à cause d'un défaut de fabrication, elle rend invisible vos habits, mais pas vous… VDS

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui mes petits loups, merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris/follows et un spécial big up à Nerdaneel pour sa review! Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! C'est de nouveau moi! Une nouvelle VDS et un grand merci à Fay-L pour sa review.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je suis un sorcier connu pour être très grand amateur de sensations fortes. Mes amis ont donc décidé de me faire plaisir en m'offrant… un vol à dos de dragon (magyar svp). Sauf que j'ai trébuché sur une flaque de bave draconienne en transplanant sur la piste, j'ai le bras dans le plâtre et mon neveu de 5 ans y a gentiment dessiné un dragon… sans ailes. VDS

* * *

 **Et voilà! Sachez que j'en ai deux ou trois en réserve donc je vais en poster une par jour pendant aussi longtemps que possible (en espérant que d'autres idées me viennent au fur et à mesure)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! Aujourd'hui, une VDS dans la continuité de celle d'hier!**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, mon bras est réparé et me voilà de nouveau sur la piste d'envol pour faire un tour à dos de dragons. C'est au moment où je suis monté dessus et que ma peau s'est couverte de plaque marron qu'on m'a décelé une allergie aux dragons. VDS

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos impressions et idées dans les reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, le choc des cultures et les échanges scolaires sont une source inépuisable de VDS**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je suis une élève de Beauxbatons et ma correspondantes Poudlardienne repart en Angleterre, elle n'a pas prononcé un mot en français de tout son séjour à part un théâtral « j'ai couché avec ton boyfriend » juste avant que le portoloin ne l'emporte. Sur le coup, j'ai été fière qu'elle parle enfin français, puis j'ai compris en voyant mon copain transplaner précipitamment. VDS

* * *

 **Si tu appuies sur le bouton « review » Dobby te rend ta lettre d'admission à Poudlard (eh oui, c'est lui qui l'avait)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maintenant Lily! Merci pour ta review, oui le format est très court puisqu'inspiré des VDM moldues et merci aussi à Icequeen3880 pour sa review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir!**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, ma mère est fabricante d'uniformes de Quidditch et m'a faite tester de nouveaux uniformes. Mon verdict? Les combinaisons ultra-moulantes sont une _très_ mauvaise idée, surtout quand la capitaine de l'équipe adverse a du sang de vélane et qu'on ne contrôle pas sa libido. VDS

* * *

 **J'ai environ 5 VDS en réserves et l'écriture est assez inégale, parfois j'en écris 3 à la suite, et je reste certain jours sans rien écrire, de plus, je suis en pleine révision et il faudra après que je me penche sur la réécriture de Jeux de Maux, si j'arrive à poster ces VDS c'est principalement car elles prennent peu de temps.**


	7. Chapter 7

**En ce moment, c'est l'Euro de foot, je crois, donc, en l'honneur du sport, VDS spécial quidditch (parce que le sport c'est important, même, et surtout chez les sorciers)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je suis chez la famille de mon copain et cela fait bien une demi-heure que je subis un interrogatoire corsé. Le père annonce alors la question ultime qui déterminera si, oui ou non, je peux être avec son fils. La question? « Quelle équipe de Quidditch tu supportes? ». Croyant à une blague, j'ai répondu avec humour que je n'aimais pas le Quidditch. Je suis désormais célibataire. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une blague. VDS

* * *

 **Si twa ossi, ton paire cri devan lé match lache 1e review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis revenue de vacances donc voilà une petite VDS.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui travaux pratiques en sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick, soudain, ma baguette se met à faire du strict n'importe quoi. Et moi de crier « Monsieur ma baguette est défectueuse! », et ma copine de clamer assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende « Ça j'avais remarqué ». VDS

* * *

 **Les sous-entendus avec les baguettes sont justes magiques! (trop de jeux de mots en ce moment pfiou)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hey Hey !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, le thème du jour : Les licornes. Hagrid ordonne aux garçons de rester en arrière et explique que les licornes ne se laissent approcher que par les jeunes vierges pures et innocentes. Lorsqu'est venu mon tour de m'approcher, la licorne a fui. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis plus vierge. VDS

* * *

 **Ce truc avec les licornes m'a perturbé pendant ma lecture d'HP, imaginez une première année se fait "recaler" par une licorne? Bah voila, réputation ruinée pour 7 ans de scolarité!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

 **Je me rends compte que j'ai plein de review dont beaucoup auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu (ça m'apprendra à pas ouvrir mes mails) donc désolée mes p'tits koala, vos réponses, les voilà! (je fais des rimes tavu)**

 **Donc merci à Lily, Rose-Eliade et eponia pour leurs reviews (sur lesquelles je n'ai rien à ajouter mais koeur sur vous)**

 **Magicalien (GG pour le pseudo): Merci toi aussi et oui, malheureusement, on vit dans une société où ce serait très _très_ mal vu, surtout que les britanniques sont un peu rigides sur ce genre de chose de ce que j'ai entendu (si il y a des britanniques je m'excuse de véhiculer des clichés, à part votre gastronomie, vous êtes géniaux)**

 **Westyversionfrench: Woaw merci pour toutes ces reviews tu me gâtes! Merci aussi pour tes compliments et tes réflexions qui vont me permettre de mettre au clair un élément qui revient souvent dans les reviews:**

 **Les VDS ne concernent PAS les personnages d'Harry Potter mais _l'univers_ , nuance, il est possible qu'à l'avenir je fasse des VDS en rapport avec un personnage particulier mais je le préciserais. Dans toutes celles postées jusqu'ici, aucune ne parle d'un(e) sorcier(e) en particulier.**

 **Mes commentaires sont plus longs que la VDS en elle même, ça craint.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, cours d'Astronomie, le professeur explique que « l'univers est infinie », d'humeur taquine, je me penche vers ma copine pour lui chuchoter « Comme ma… » avant d'être interrompu par le professeur qui nous a entendu « oui, comme votre bêtise». VDS

* * *

 **À bientôt bande d'aubergines**


End file.
